


Time As Prologue／時光為序

by Sheng



Series: 好預兆AU [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel ! Merlin, Devil ! Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好預兆AU！（沒看原著亦能閱讀）<br/>「你想要等待多少年的演化，才能聽到下一個柴可夫斯基？」</p><p>天堂與地獄打算進行一場戰役，將相互制衡的局面重新洗牌。<br/>這會毀了人界，<br/>而有位天使（惡魔）不得不為了藝術（或飲食）挺身而出。</p><p>●末章新增資訊頁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

 

 

「我們應當商量。」

事實上，這不是一個適合拜訪的時刻，但總有事急從權的說法。若要問梅林，他會推了推這副軀體所戴的眼鏡，井井有條地羅列三十二種必要情況；而哈利，他會緩上一緩，悠閒地說，晚點也無妨。

舉例而言，當梅林忽地出現在西班牙馬德里一家五星級飯店的總統套房時，那位在哈利身上擺動纖細腰隻的棕髮美女像隻突然被斬首的火雞倏然停下拔高的呻吟，以彷彿看見撒旦推開地獄大門的驚恐眼神扭頭望向他，她似乎在尖叫和暈倒之間猶豫那個更體面，隨後就在哈利的挺動中軟下腰來。

「我以爲你會敲門。」哈利慵懶地說道，你會訝異他的語氣和緩，與規律運動的軀體不太相符。

「抱歉，」梅林習慣性地低頭看了對他而言毫無用處的錶，「我們還有點時間。」

這場性愛忽然間變得索然無味，哈利以一種近乎敷衍的態度在進行衝刺，而梅林則面無表情地盯著床上的兩人（確切而言是哈利），這讓夾在兩道無情視線之間的女人頓時感到自己的多餘，她還在考慮是否放膽呻吟時，就被倏然來臨的高潮襲捲，神智淹沒在快感的浪潮裡。

「以相對的平均時間而言，你這次結束得挺快的。」梅林又習慣性地再看了眼對他而言毫無用處的錶，對著瞬間穿戴整齊的惡魔道。

「你讓我得多消除她ㄧ段記憶。」哈利半心半意地抱怨，他坐上客廳的長沙發，交疊起雙腿，讓玻璃桌上冒出兩杯雪利酒，拿起其中一杯遞給梅林。

天使自動坐上另一邊的沙發，接過哈利遞來的紅酒，飲了一口，皺起眉心，「沒有ㄧ百年前好喝了。」

「天氣變化劇烈，降雨期太長，我以爲是你們的傑作，」惡魔搖了搖酒杯，隨意地道，「為了展現神跡什麼的。」

「什麼？不，不是我們。我還以為是你們做的。」梅林又喝了一口，「讓人們怨恨上天。」

「我們不做這種事，」哈利簡潔地否認，「我們通常更直接，」他盯著酒淚滑下杯壁，隔了一會（或許是十分鐘）補充，「只除了真正想要的純潔靈魂。」

「嗯哼，」梅林不打算在這個點上和惡魔進行討論，「所以不是我們這邊。」

「也不是我們這邊。」哈利澄清。

他們停頓了一秒（或三分鍾，或一小時），相互對視，語氣陰沉，「溫室效應。」

如此有默契地異口同聲並不是好事，那通常代表災難的來臨，是讓天堂和地獄都討不了好的那種災難。

上一次發生是中世紀黑死病的漫延，那讓天堂和地獄入口都塞滿了排隊的靈魂，甚至ㄧ路回堵到共有的通道裡，好一陣子紀錄名冊混亂得難以辯識究竟誰的善惡多寡，而煞時間擁入眾多不懂規矩的新靈魂，亦造成兩造的關係緊張，過線的、受欺負的、見義勇為的，每個時刻都在發生事故，連梅林和哈利這種資深天使（惡魔）都得回天堂（地獄）支援，恢復制序。

想起來就糟糕的回憶。

「不用你們，人類很快就會自尋毀滅。」梅林皺了皺眉，勉強喝乾了杯中的雪莉。

「我們沒打算毀滅人類，」哈利再度澄清，「至少不是全人類。」

梅林又習慣性推了推同樣毫無用途的眼鏡（不得不承認他受人類影響頗深），「你沒接到消息，」他嚴肅地指出，「他們打算進行永恆之戰。」

永恆之戰，天堂與地獄的戰爭，將會讓整個平衡的局面重新洗牌。

哈利瞬間放下交疊的雙腿，眼睛瞇得細長，這是梅林認識哈利幾千年以來見過最吃驚的模樣，惡魔吃驚地連他的原形都現出那麼一點端倪。

「我沒接到消息。」

「這可能是公布在你五天前開會時遲到的那十分鐘。」梅林看了眼手中的平板，如實回答。順帶一提，這次是用地獄時間計算。

「記得那時是在一家日本料理店，」哈利回憶那段過往，「為了推薦你嘗試燻鮭魚。」

「你當時沒說再過不久，你有個會要開。」梅林放棄使用時間量詞，畢竟人界和地獄計算時間的長度不同。地獄一天，人界一年。

「不久，」哈利說，「我不過晚了三十天下地獄，他們已經乾了一杯，打算決定下一任加拉哈德。」這幾年，地獄開始了用圓桌武士替每個地獄公爵級惡魔取偏名的惡趣味。

「你本該準時。」梅林平淡地說。

「惡魔從不準時，」哈利反駁，「我們的存在就是爲了打破規矩。」

「顯然他們也打破了他們的規矩。」梅林犀利地指出悖論。  
「不，梅林，」哈利很快反駁，「容我告訴你，他們只是為了嘲笑。」

「爲了什麼？」

「我在人界停留太長的時間。」哈利輕描淡寫地轉移話題，「他們不懂得欣賞藝術，甚至不能分出波本酒和琴酒的差別。」

「而永恆之戰會毀了這一切。」  
「他們毫不在乎。」

「天堂的居民人數會暴增。」  
「地獄也是。」  
「我們就得被調回去指揮交通。」

「你想要等待多少年的演化，才能聽到下一個柴可夫斯基？」  
「或巴哈。」  
「或貝多芬。」  
「或拉曼赫尼諾夫。」

「連像手上這杯雪莉都喝不到。」  
「燻鮭魚。」  
「橄欖油與番茄泥。」  
「餃子。」

「委拉斯蓋茲。」  
「畢卡索。」  
「艾爾葛雷格。」  
「我不太看宗教藝術。」  
「你會發現，人們的想像距離現實有相當大的差異。」

「還有建築。」  
「聖家族教堂。」  
「爲何撒旦的信徒沒有出名的建築師？」  
「因為他們沒有為他人做事的觀念，以及哈利，你在嫉妒。」  
「我不過帶有從天堂墮落的原罪，以及梅林，柴可夫斯基本來就在地獄。」

「所以，我們達成共識了嗎？」  
「阻止永恆之戰，當然。」

「很好，」梅林又推了推眼鏡，「讓我看看，目前的進度是讓一名慈善家恰巧聽到一位大氣科學教授的演講。」  
「這麼迂迴肯定是天堂的主意。」  
「確切而言，你們負責搞定慈善家，我們負責搞定教授。」  
「慈善家能做什麼？諾亞？」  
「他同時是名富豪，也能製造洪水。」  
「抱歉，我收回前言，你們也挺直接的。」

 

 

> 1.委拉斯蓋茲，文藝復興後期西班牙一位偉大的畫家，對後來的畫家影響很大，哥雅認為他是自己的「偉大教師之一」。  
>    
>  2.艾爾葛雷格， 西班牙文藝復興時期畫家、雕塑家與建築家。「艾爾·葛雷格」在西班牙文中意為「希臘人」，是依葛雷格的希臘血統而取的別名；畫作以彎曲瘦長的身形為特色，用色怪誕而變幻無常，屬於宗教畫家。  
>    
>  3.聖家族教堂，堪稱上帝的建築，它是西班牙建築大師安東尼奧·高迪的畢生代表作的。這教堂真的非常驚人。  
>    
>  4\. 雪莉酒不講年份，為確保每個年份的作品風味一致，雪莉酒自有一套獨特的培養方式，稱為「Solera系統」：酒廠每年從層層堆疊的陳酒橡木桶中，取1/3最底層陳年最久的酒液裝瓶，再從上一層木桶抽取1/3次陳年酒補滿底層橡木桶，以此類推，剛釀好的最新年份酒則添入最上層酒桶。


	2. Chapter 2

這是一個相當取巧的魔術手法，而──當然，這裡並不打算仔細解釋細節。

「你覺得這能成嗎？」暗夜裡，天使與惡魔埋伏在英倫海峽澤西島東部一家小診所外頭，監督事態的進行。

「別擔心，那全是撒旦忠貞的信徒。」惡魔瞇起他略為狹長的雙眸，「我很意外你們竟然會允許『敵基督』的轉生。」

「不，我們並非『允許』，」天使反駁道，「而是你們宣稱『敵基督』將會降臨。」

「而，你們相信？」惡魔慵懶地回應，「那我們陸續宣稱，你們可就有得忙了。」

「並非如此，」梅林側轉過頭，「對人類而言，只有信徒，祂才真的存在；某方面來說，這意義也可擴及到我們。」

「我們倒不必要借用人類崇拜來宣稱自己的價值。」惡魔回應道，但仍專注地盯著屋內產房的一切。

「許多時候，存在的意義並不在於能力的高低，」梅林簡潔地回答，「她要動手了。」

「聖言，我怎麼忘了，總是用似是而非的短語來說服信眾。」

「這取決於信眾打算相信什麼，哈利，我們現在是要辯論，還是準備動手？」

惡魔毫不意外地撫著黑傘，「動手吧。」

那間診所倏然停電，安，一名護士──枕頭下藏了六六六的吊牌，才剛離開大主教的床──在慌亂之中錯置了姓名牌，她步伐謹慎地走出育嬰室，前往機房確認總電源開關。

另一名護士抱著嬰兒悄聲走入育嬰室，與右側嬰兒相互調換，又悄然離開。

第三名護士從廁所回來後，趁夜半無人，輕巧地將兩名嬰兒互換位置，又如來時般輕巧退離。

 

 

兩分鐘後，窗外雷聲大作，引來兩名嬰兒響亮的哭喊，天使一談指，診所的電力忽然恢復，安疾步回房，推開兩個正擠在育嬰室外等著安撫自己兒子的父親，沉聲要求他們稍待。

「安文，李‧安文。」身形健壯的青年禮貌地後退一步，伸出手，向同樣得子的對方自我介紹。

「莫頓，安東尼‧莫頓。」帶有些許書卷氣的上班族握住李的右手，簡單地握了一下，「這真是太巧合了。」

「沒錯，」李透過透明玻璃盯著名牌上頭註明「伊格西」的男孩，「孩子真美。」

「頭一次當父親，」安東尼露出微笑，「我也是。」

「敬天下所有辛苦的母親，」李低聲說。

「敬剛出生的嬰兒。」安東尼附和。

兩個男人相互拍著肩膀，在護士的允許下踏入育嬰室，分別去看自己的兒子。

當時沒有人能夠預見，從此刻開始，這兩個嬰兒的人生截然不同，而第三名嬰兒，正悄無聲息地出現在穆勒孤兒院門口。

○

「梅林。」

「哈利，你們那邊動手了。」

周一下午，惡魔憑空出現在天使經營的舊書店，帶來一個足以破壞平衡的消息，然天使早已得知音訊，正皺摺眉心滑著平板，「這次地點選在中東。」

哈利湊過去看，平板畫面中，一名穿著迷彩裝的青年一躍而起，撲倒了一名恐怖分子，手榴彈的威力大的震垮了整個洞穴。

「上帝，」哈利咒了一聲，「我們防範了他們派出來的學校教師、鄰居和蛋糕店員工，卻沒想到他們打算直接下手。」

「你現在明白太直接不是好事。」梅林關掉位於中東的影像，開啟另一個畫面，那是一個氣派的辦公室，位於頂樓，有一大片落地窗，陽光從天而落，彷彿恩賜。

「行事直接可以避免節外生枝，」哈利若有所思地停頓，「例如我們。」

「你想，這能夠隱瞞多久？」梅林陰鬱地問，伴隨著一聲細響，畫面中，辦公室的木門被人用力推開，企業家陰沉著臉（事實上梅林無能從他的臉色辨認出他的臉色）坐上辦公椅，旋身望向落地窗外。

「他們只認位置，」哈利坐上結帳台前看起來毫不堅固的木椅（這幾百年來從未散架），「打個商量，這條靈魂讓地獄回收？」

「哈利，」梅林敲著指節，「你知道我不可能明言答應。」

哈利微微揮了下黑傘，語帶笑意，「那麼，你得負責救贖他，作為補償。」

梅林瞥了他一眼，在一瞬之間就辨認出惡魔的意圖，「哈利，你還想再喝到你的馬丁尼吧？」他實事求是地說。

「好吧，」惡魔很輕易地妥協了，事實上，他本也沒打算真的要在這事上抗爭，「一個新安排，如何？就讓他代替他的父親？」

「我得承認，這組織挺像我們的處境。」梅林三度轉換畫面，來到薩爾維亞街上一家裁縫鋪。

「替天行道？」哈利隨意地回應，帶著不打算掩飾的不以為然。

「不，我不是說我們這邊，」梅林挑起眉，抬頭直視哈利，「我是說，我們。」

「像我們。」天使露出微笑，再度重複。

「我們，」惡魔咀嚼這個詞，「很好，我喜歡這個組織。」他低聲道，「就讓他進去吧，讓我們看看，他能做到什麼地步。」

「真高興我們達成共識。」天使收起平板，「夏多內？」

「那真是太好了，」惡魔的興致瞬間高昂，「加州納帕谷，我要無橡木桶款。」

「再過幾天，或許我們就沒有美酒能喝了。」天使的結帳台上瞬間出現兩只酒杯，杯中早已裝著半滿的夏多內。

「及時行樂，梅林，」惡魔將傘斜靠在腳邊，「有時候，你們就是想得太多。」

「所以，我們非得做點什麼，」天使回擊道，「不是嗎？」

「當然，我們非得做點什麼。」惡魔舉起杯，「毫無異議。」

「敬酒不都該有名目？」梅林在舉杯後稍停，「那就，敬『我們』。」

哈利將酒杯迎了上去，心滿意足地碰上對方的邊緣，「敬『我們』。」

輕輕的，玻璃杯的敲擊聲迴盪在這間老舊的書店，於紛亂世界中一處靜謐角落，酒面上映出無能辨別交情深淺的兩位，和一曲奏鳴。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點並未依照電影時間軸。

「天壤之別，」哈利站在水池邊，灑落著細碎的麵包屑，鴨子相互翻騰的浪花驚擾了平滑的水面。

當天使套著手工編織毛衣走近身側時，惡魔禁不住抱怨，「三餐飯前的禱告和聖歌，每個禮拜上教堂，這真是酷刑。」

「顯然我們對酷刑的定義並不相同，」梅林雙手插著口袋，沿著水池邊散步，「安排恐怖份子與父親同歸於盡，然後給他一個墮落的繼父，的確是惡魔教養的溫床。」

「不可否認，安文會往撒旦靠近。」哈利雙掌輕拍，拍落指尖殘餘的麵包碎屑，看著池上的水鴨相互爭奪剩餘的麵包殘渣，有力的翅膀拍打著池面，濺起一陣水花。

「而莫頓會篤信上帝。」梅林從口袋裡拿出全麥麵包，撕下一小塊，丟得遠些，將水鴨們的注意力轉往池中。

「這是否太明顯？」梅林問，「你們那邊難道不曾懷疑？」

惡魔傾刻間轉移視線，彷彿忽然對池中央戲水爭奪食物的水鴨相當感興趣，「梅林，我們這邊，自然有能辨別的方法。」

「哈利，」天使瞇起眼（他當然能很好地藉由臉部表情來表達情緒，這麼多年駐守人界，梅林並不只是養成了優良的藝術品味），「我希望你能告訴我，你正好沒打算要說的事實。」

惡魔甩著看不見的尾巴，掙扎了一會，低聲道，「我們這邊打算送『敵基督』一條狗。」他盡可能以最輕描淡寫的方式說出口。

「一條狗，」天使重複一次，「只是一條狗？」

「這就得看你們使用哪裡的定義。」

「哈利，你想在有生之年看見聖家族教堂完成嗎？」天使漫不經心地拋出第二塊麵包屑，與拋出威脅同樣漫不經心。

「噢，梅林，你這樣是犯規的！」惡魔幾乎在垂死掙扎，「天使怎能落下威脅？」

「也只有你會真的認為這是威脅，」天使的心情似乎好了許多，「一條狗？」

「牠的體型大了一點，也兇狠一點，但我想絕對符合狗的定義。」惡魔做出保證，雖然連最貼近人類的天使都知道惡魔的保證不能相信。

「還有燻鮭魚。」天使又拋出第三塊全麥麵包，奇異的是，他手上的麵包似乎沒有減小的跡象。

「──只不過，」惡魔停頓了一會，坦承道，「牠原本的職責是看守地獄門口。」

「可魯貝洛斯，」天使壓低嗓音，「地獄三頭犬，你說牠只是一隻狗？」

從不覺得自己理虧的惡魔悄然退了一步，「梅林，對『敵基督』而言，牠的確只是一隻狗。」

天使手上的全麥麵包忽然消失（當然沒有引起任何人的注意），「哈利，你沒說重點。」

惡魔鎮定地拍整自己的衣袖與摺皺，「牠會──認主人。」

「 _哈特_ ，」天使沉聲叫喚惡魔的真名，「而你 **現在** 才說？」

「梅林，冷靜，」惡魔毫不理虧地再度退了半步，「我會解決這件事，我保證。」

「惡魔的保證不可信。」天使輕哼一聲，氣勢倒是減弱了半分。

哈利覷準時機湊上前去，低聲道，「其實──」哈利說了幾句話，語速快得模糊不清，又細微低沉。

事實上，惡魔並不需要特意降低音量，即便他們說話再大聲，也不會引人注目，但畢竟這在兩界眼皮底下的偷天換日，總不好大聲宣揚。

「──好吧，」天使勉強同意了，「我得去安排安文家的事，而你──」

「莫頓家，當然。」惡魔的神態似乎放鬆了一些，至少比起前十分鐘（人界時間）要輕鬆得多。

●

「這是誰傳來的照片？」官員瞇起眼，指節輕叩檜木桌面，照片上，一名男子被從頭到腳縱向一分為二，隨意拼貼的模樣簡直像是惡魔拙劣的玩笑。

「全國知名企業，范倫坦安保單位最高主管，」參謀長低聲回報，「她是出於集團負責人的授意。」

「范倫坦，橫跨3Ｃ數位產品的跨國連鎖企業，」官員翻看隨照片附上的書面資料，「一名企業家需要請到這種身手的安保主管？」而且，如此毫不避諱的行徑更是足以令人再三思慮。

「這張照片來自一封電子郵件，今早躺在我的信箱裡。」年輕的軍需官上前一步，推了推眼鏡，「我已經徹查整個部門的防火牆系統是否有漏洞。」

「結果？」官員沉聲問道。

「自從上次系統被某個瘋子癱瘓過一次之後，的確有不少缺失，目前正全力修復中。」

「盡快完成，」官員再度看了那張照片，交代道，「至於這個人，請依照對方的手法回復，就說──」

官員雙手放回辦公椅的扶手，旋過身，看向窗外大片的落地窗。

「不認識。」

●

「哈利，你說可魯貝洛斯什麼時候到？」

身穿修身西裝的兩人並肩踏出皇家阿爾伯特音樂廳，針對夜之后那首「復仇的火焰」交換心得後，天使冷不防地提起正事。

「『敵基督』十二歲。」惡魔撫著他的黑傘把手，「我安排好了。」

「亞諾教授先前被綁架了，」天使回報己方進度，「金士曼組織損失一位騎士。」

「范倫坦發信問了所有的情報單位，」惡魔對盟友報告，「沒有組織承認知情。」

「這實在太直接了，」天使為這種粗魯直率的行為皺起眉心，「難道沒有哪個情報局私下搜查嗎？」

「他是英國人，代號蘭斯洛特，梅林，這很明顯。」哈利漫不經心地晃著黑傘，「最有嫌疑的單位已經率先撇清責任。」

天使稍稍思考了一會，回憶 **那個** 軍情單位的負責人，「嗯，我認得他的曾祖父，同樣是名悍將。」他說，「按兵不動只是暫時的。」

「他或許會樂意給其他組織一個方便，」惡魔作出評論，「一旦考慮國家利益，就得背上許多包袱。」

「哈利，我是說──」天使停住了步伐，語音輕微，「這一切難道不能簡單一點嗎？」

行善，行惡，或許都不是人類最直接的本意。

「我猜，這或許就是人類有趣的原因，」惡魔柔聲回答，「我第一次看委拉斯蓋茲的仕女圖，也沒能立刻看出玄機。」

「或許，」梅林低聲道，「他們的確複雜，可作品卻相當迷人。」

「的確。」惡魔彬彬有禮地屈起手肘，「再散步一會？」

「有何不可？」天使在月色之下，勾上對方的右臂。


	4. Chapter 4

 

男人低垂著頭，坐在辦公室核對近十年所提出的大氣科學論點，他以指掌揩去懸於下巴的汗液，但仍有幾滴水珠糊了字跡。

近十年，天氣變化得太過劇烈，各地出現的颶風、龍捲風、冰雹、乾旱、暴雨，都意味著自然界的反撲，研究大氣科學的學者早已提出相關警訊，呼籲人類應懂得不濫用自然資源，節省用電，減少廢氣排放，杜絕工業原料摻入食物。

呼籲，呼籲，但對人類而言， _呼籲是沒有用的。_

他吞了一口口水，彷彿在耳邊聽見模糊的回音。

_上帝給了人類一個如此美麗的居住環境，而人類卻不懂得珍惜，將罪惡與淫亂遍佈各地，將索多瑪具現成整個地球──_

男人的額側滑落了幾滴水珠，他低喘一聲，彷彿受到壓迫。

 _看見索多瑪的下場了吧？_  
_住在地球上的人類，是憑哪一點自信自己能夠逃過一劫？_

男人劇烈地喘息，滿身是汗，彷彿剛全速衝刺過跑道的終點。他不確定他究竟有沒有聽見誰在說話，但是，他確信自己一定 _聽見什麼_ 。

不是屬於這個世界，不是使用耳朵。那聲音迴盪在心裡，必須用心臟聆聽。

亞諾教授深吸一口氣，顯然地，他被神賦予了使命，他相信自己一定是被神選中的人。  
他必須做點什麼，他肯定會做點什麼，絕不辜負神的期待。

 

●

 

「梅林，」惡魔坐在舊書店的櫃台前，晃著看不見的尾巴，「前哨戰快要開始了。」他低聲說。

「拉斐爾已經去鼓吹亞諾，」天使闔起《秘密朝聖者》，這是首刷簽名版，當初他可是漏夜排隊才買到的，「哈利，距離范倫坦計畫啟動，還有兩年（人類時間）。」

「梅林，如果我們沒成功──」惡魔話語裡難得露出些許疲態，與他往日的慵懶貴氣截然不同。那是自然的，梅林想，畢竟這一次，他們兩個可是要對抗兩個陣營，那幾乎就是三分之二的世界，而中立的那一界甚至毫無戰鬥力可言，必須依靠他們兩位的守護。

梅林推了臉上的眼鏡，「不幸的是，那世界上，就只剩一位天使能陪你聊華格納了。」

哈利低低笑出聲來，「說得像是現在就有兩位以上的天使能和我去看《崔斯坦與伊索德》。」

書店內，沉鬱的氣氛頓時轉為和諧，天使勾起唇，他總是能夠被輕易感染那些正面的情緒。事實上，上面自有一套安慰的方法，但梅林並不覺得在此刻唱起聖歌會是好主意。

但惡魔卻在此刻提出出乎意料的要求。

「梅林，這時候，你不該應景一下，哼個《死生相隨》的動機嗎？」

「我不認為我們適合那個，」天使毫不留情地拒絕了，「我們可不鼓勵自殺行為。」

「梅林，不過是齣歌劇，」惡魔低笑，「這裡可沒有管弦樂能和你抗衡。」

天使瞟了哈利一眼，沒有回答，倒是惡魔彷彿認為自己提出了一個好建議，又催了幾次，「我從沒聽過你開口，梅林，哼個音也好。」

「再兩天，如果我們折損在永恆之戰，」惡魔口無遮攔地說，「我一定會後悔沒聽過你唱歌。」

這句話說得太過，也過於誇張，天使輕哼一聲，重新打開《秘密朝聖者》，決計不理會惡魔的要求。

哈利晃著他看不見的尾巴，讓勾在尾巴上的黑傘在空中來回擺盪，他無聊地盯著玻璃窗外行走的人類，讓每一個經過書店旁的男人的手機自動關機。

無傷大雅的舉動，但卻會累積人們的怒氣，往 _他們這邊_ 偏斜一點。

哈利連續關了幾個人的手機，忽然間，聽見清喉嚨的聲響，他轉過頭，天使仍埋首在書後，但一曲《我夢見往日的夢》，從《秘密朝聖者》後方流洩而出。

_「我夢見往日的夢，那時充滿希望，生命有價值，愛永不凋零，而上帝是寬容的。」_

惡魔目不轉睛地盯著天使埋於書後而僅見的頭顱，哈利並沒預料到自己隨口的要求會被實現，而天使竟然需要那麼長的時間（以人界時間而言）來考慮，最後還真的為他， _一個惡魔，_ 而唱。

即使他們在 _幾千年的相處下_ 對彼此的本性足夠熟悉，而 _上面_ 與 _下面_ ，說穿了，也不過是兩個陣營，披著不同的理念與原則，本質上都是一樣的──當然這是哈利的觀點。

梅林沒有全部唱完，只唱了前半段，那聲音不同於電影裡所演繹的楚楚可憐，反倒顯得清澈，對未來充滿希望，正向，陽光，和明亮。

天使收聲時，沒預料到惡魔很捧場地熱烈拍手，梅林放下書本，察覺耳後跟有些熱辣，那感覺很新奇，像有點尷尬，又有點高興，他輕咳一聲轉移話題，「可魯貝洛斯安排好了嗎？」

「當然，」惡魔懶洋洋地回答，比起早前憂鬱的狀態好得太多，「不過複製品只能撐兩天，以人界時間計算。」他補充。

「哈利，」天使瞇起眼，「這就是你的計畫？如果複製品的事被拆穿，怎麼辦？」他沉聲問道，首度擔憂起惡魔的安危。

「梅林，這超乎你關心的範圍了。」惡魔輕描淡寫地回答，「我們不是早就決定要阻止永恆之戰嗎？一定會有辦法的， _就像你一直以來堅持的那樣。_ 」

天使窒了一瞬，感覺到這附軀體的心臟似乎扭曲一下，他無視自己的異樣，反駁道，「我們決定阻止，不過是因為他們不懂得欣賞世界；但如果沒有你──」

天使猛然剎住話語，他嚥下唾液，察覺有種情感從胸腔滿起，卻不能清楚地辨別為何，然而天使方才的言語已經超過他的原則。 _他在墮落，或許從認識哈利的那一刻，就開始。_

「但我們能阻止的，對吧？」惡魔彷彿沒聽見天使脫口而出的真心話，就彷彿他方才沒有說出捨己為人的打算。 _他在墮落，或許從認識梅林的那一天，就開始。_

天使緊抿著唇，沒有回答，他重重地將書本塞進身後的舊書櫃，回身時，惡魔已經不見了。

_彷彿他從未出現。_

 

 

> _《死生相隨》的動機：出自華格納歌劇《崔斯坦與伊索德》，由崔斯坦唱：「於是我們一同死去，生死相隨，永不分離。」_


	5. Chapter 5

 

伊格西從有記憶開始，便總聽到有誰在耳邊說話。有時如細碎私語，有時如纏綿繾綣，他在每一次回頭，都彷彿看見風流動的方向，拂過葉片的下緣，飄於蕊瓣的左側，帶來一種無能解碼的訊息。

_噓，那是我們的秘密。_

他偶爾會有些混亂，那低語的方式在某些時候截然不同。當它出現在陽光下，公園裡，如一襲絲被飄過耳側的觸感，清涼而舒適，它說， _別擔心，上帝會守護你。_

但大多時候，它會隨著雷電從天空劈在屋頂上，那時他的世界在黑暗之中劇烈搖晃，而那聲音會搔著他心臟的邊緣，鼓吹他走到屋頂之上，它說， _跳下去，你就能重獲自由。_

帶著黑色細框眼鏡的男人到來的那個晚上，也是那樣風雨交雜的日子，伊格西趴在二樓的窗戶邊，曾有瞬間以為自己看見那男人用鮮紅的尾巴優雅地替自己撐傘，走到他家的門前，男人微微抬頭，對上他的視線，伊格西再次眨眼，只看見穿著西裝筆挺的男人不過是用右手撐傘，左手去按門鈴。

伊格西匆匆忙忙地爬下樓梯，在最後幾階時滾了下來，他的媽媽，蜜雪兒，當時正在廚房準備晚餐，他看見他媽媽關掉爐火，來到樓梯口抱起他，走到玄關去開門。

那個男人出現在這樣的下雨天，帶來一個比雷電交加還要駭人的消息，從此之後，他的人生，他的世界，就此天崩地裂。

很快地，伊格西溫暖的小房間不見了，然後輪到他強壯的父親，再來是他溫柔的母親，那些全都不見了，只剩下斑駁的牆壁，沒有隱私的空間，他不知道要叫什麼的男人與他的兄弟住進了家裡，而他再也沒有睡好過。

唯一能逃離這些的，只剩下學校。

 

 

 

 

最開始的時候，伸到他眼前的，是一隻與他差不多大的掌心。

他握著書包的背帶，目光從掌心移到眼前的男孩臉上，對方笑出一室的陽光，彷彿整個教室的明亮都打在他身上，他問，「你叫什麼名字？」

伊格西的目光再度從對方的笑容下移到他的掌心，那是非常漂亮的一隻手，溫暖白皙，沒有一絲挫傷與疤痕，伊格西不確定自己是否被允許能觸碰這種所謂 _上天的恩賜_ ，但那男孩很有耐心，右手一直舉在半空中。

伊格西鼓起勇氣握住對方的手，說出自己的名字，「伊格西，伊格西‧安文。」

「伊格西，你好。我是托馬斯，托馬斯‧莫頓。很高興認識你。」托馬斯握住他的手，那種溫暖彷彿能在掌心之間傳遞。

一陣風從未關緊的窗戶間吹進來，吹過托馬斯，又吹過伊格西，風飄過伊格西不合身的衣服下擺，吹到他身後去。

伊格西反射性地回頭，似乎以為自己錯失了聽見那道聲音的機會，但他什麼也沒聽到，只見身後另一個不認識的男孩因為桌上的紙飛機被風吹起，飛在半空中，那男孩正哈哈大笑。

「伊格西，怎麼啦？」

伊格西回過頭，看見托馬斯疑惑的目光，他收回手，「我聽錯了。」

「噢，我有時候也會這樣，」托馬斯認真地點頭，彷彿真的了解伊格西在說什麼，「好像有個聲音一直在耳邊講話，我媽說，那是我太會幻想。」

「唔，」伊格西第一次聽見有人和他有一樣的境遇，但他早已學會不隨意和人分享那個聲音的內容，他在家裡已經因為多次說錯話而受到處罰，他含糊地說，「可能吧。」

他回頭去看方才大笑的男孩，對方的頭髮有些零亂，襯衫第一個扣子沒有扣，但穿著也不算太誇張，充其量只是能說是沒那麼整齊罷了。

然後，一大片白色（夾雜著黑點）蒙蔽了他的視野。伊格西嚇得後退，右腳不小心拐了一下，頓時跌坐在地上。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈──」  
「伊格西！」

 

兩道聲音接連響起，伊格西一把拿走覆蓋在臉上的東西，看見托馬斯再度伸出手想拉他起來，而第三名男孩正笑得上氣不接下氣，「哈哈哈哈哈──你被、被一台紙飛機撞倒了！」

什麼東西？

伊格西看向自己的右手，手心裡只剩一糰揉爛的紙張，照能夠辨識的內容來看，那很可能是才剛發不久的數學課本的某一頁。

「你怎麼可以撕課本？」托馬斯皺起眉頭，轉而責怪那個男孩，「你還撞倒了伊格西，你應該向他道歉。」

「是他自己跌倒的耶，」男孩聳了聳肩，他半蹲下身，從伊格西手中拿回那團已被揉爛的紙張，「它飛不起來了，」他轉而看向伊格西，「你可以自己站起來吧？」他隨意地說。

那一瞬間，伊格西發現自己似乎有了力量，他用右手撐著地板，俐落地爬起身，拍了拍自己的褲子，「托馬斯，沒事。」他安撫了似乎要再說話的托馬斯。

「真的嗎？」托馬斯關心的目光從他的臉檢察到他的褲腳，反覆地確認，最後似乎是滿意了，他轉向陌生的男孩，「他是伊格西‧安文，我是托馬斯‧莫頓，你叫什麼名字？」

「亞當，」那男孩咧嘴一笑，隨後彷彿發現自己沒有說出姓氏而感到有趣地笑了一聲，「亞當‧穆勒，因為我是在穆勒孤兒院長大的。」他朗聲說道，下一秒，他靈活地竄回原先的坐位。

伊格西和托馬斯尚未反應，教室的門便開了，「同學們，請回到自己的位置。」男人低沉的聲音在教室中迴盪，他走到講台前，推了推自己的眼鏡，向全班自我介紹。

「各位先生，各位女士，我是你們的代課老師，」他轉過身，拿起粉筆，在黑板上寫下自己的名字。

「請叫我梅林。」

男人放下粉筆，看見仍然背對自己的男孩，他拿起毫無用處的點名簿，只掃過一眼，便道，「伊格西，請回座。」

 

伊格西麻木地走回自己的座位，無視全班同學的目光與托馬斯擔憂的視線。他沒有抬頭，整堂課裡，他只盯著根本沒有看進去的課本發愣。

那個聲音，站在講台上的那個代課老師的聲音，就和他一直以來聽見的低語 _完全一樣_ 。

它曾說， _別擔心，上帝會守護你。_

如今，天使來到他的身邊。

 

 

○

 

梅林在日本的一家燻鮭魚店前截住哈利。

「我以為天使不搞埋伏這套。」惡魔慵懶地抬起被對方扣住的手腕，輕率地搖晃，特意提醒對方這是多麼不合規則的舉動。

「他們即將滿十二歲，」天使扣著惡魔的腕骨，「我們只能顧及兩邊，你打算怎麼做？」

「梅林，我說過我能處理。」哈利輕巧地抽回自己的手腕，「他們怎麼樣？」

「一如預期，」天使輕描淡寫地回答，「目前暫且看不出敵基督的能力，但他至少沒有被灌輸任何毀滅世界的想法。」

「所以說，」惡魔輕笑一聲，「我們會成功的，梅林，即便我們是第一次合作。」

天使聞言，頓時緊折眉心，「范倫坦和亞諾已經會面，而那個組織又損失一名特工，哈利，我們不能全指望那個組織，那太冒險了。」

「梅林，你還不了解嗎？」惡魔神態輕鬆地說道，「只有敵基督能阻止這場浩劫，我們只需袖手旁觀。」

「什麼意思？」天使神情複雜，琢磨著惡魔是否在避重就輕地閃避正題。

「這家的燻鮭魚是極品，梅林，」惡魔率先推門，踏入一步後回頭問道，「進來吧，我保證你會喜歡。」

天使輕哼一聲，「惡魔的保證不可信。」

「梅林，你總得信我。」那頭的惡魔用他看不見的尾巴搭上天使隱匿的翅膀，親暱地纏住那潔白翅膀的尾羽，撫觸著柔軟的羽毛，他的聲音柔軟而溫和，「進來吧。」

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

哈利踏進同事的居所時，巧妙地隱藏自己忍不住翻白眼的舉動。畢竟全然的黑毫無任何美感可言，就算是艾爾葛雷格，一個梅林推薦的畫家，也能使用沉暗詭譎的色調中表現他的信仰，而非只用一團黑墨呈現自己所謂的高尚品味。

「莫德雷德，」哈利彆扭地叫了對方的別稱，拜梅林之賜，哈利現在認為這些圓桌武士的稱號的確更適合梅林──一個聖潔（他們的指稱）的天使，張著潔白美麗的翅膀，垂首滑著平板，透過黑框眼鏡注視你的目光專注而深邃。

哈利並非羨慕，但的確是——想要擁有，想占為己有。  
惡魔的愛慾自是比天使要強烈地多，憎惡也是。

 

「加拉哈德，」巴力搧了搧他的翅膀，一股風壓驀地襲來，這房室內並無亮光，但惡魔自然能在黑暗裡視物，他懶洋洋地問，「這個無聊遊戲，我們還得玩多久？」

「取決於在永恆之戰後，有多少空缺出現。」哈利斜靠在入口旁，神態輕鬆，「下一次嘗試天使長的名號？」再沒有比在對手面前，惡意褻瀆對方的名字來得更有侮辱性。

「那完全是在拉低整個地獄的格調，」巴力左邊的翅膀振動兩下，疾風瞬時切過哈利的頸畔，「我聽說，你和另一個天使挺熟的。」

「取決於『熟識』的定義，」哈利避重就輕地回答，「提議用圓桌武士的名號是 **上頭** 的意思。」

「那老頭盡可能地在爭取 **上面** 的注意力，」地獄公爵煩躁地搧動右側的三片翅膀，「它可能沒發現，但我知道你在做什麼， **哈特** 。」

「方便的話，煩請說給我聽？」哈利彬彬有禮地詢問，將英國紳士的作派學得十成十。

「你在人界待得太久，」巴力甚至沒有轉頭望向哈利，他正仔細端詳自己半透明的翅膀「你無需為了保存人類努力，他們並非沒有用處。或許──他們的脂肪還能為我的翅膀上點油。」

哈利禮貌性地輕笑一聲，不帶有任何評論意味，「我無意干涉 **上頭** 和 **上面** 的決定，」他的澄清漫不經心，「或者說── _協議_ 。」

「那麼，你是來──」

「來請求替換負責追蹤可魯貝洛斯的人選。」哈利用尾巴撫平自己背後西裝不甚平整的摺皺（來自巴力 _友善的_ 風壓），「你信不過我負責，不是嗎？」

「無所謂信任，」地獄公爵勾起唇角，「 **哈特** ，你何需在意 _我們_ 的觀感問題？」

「或許是，我和另一名天使混得挺熟的，」哈利說得很坦白，「特別需要表明自己的立場清白（clear）。」

「哦？」巴力那句回應甚至不能算是一個有意義的字眼，「我聽得很清楚（clearly）。」

「那麼，你的意思？」

「我毫無意見，」巴力不置可否地回答，「反正結局不會改變。」

哈利禮貌性地低笑一聲，「我確信如此。」

這個談話發生在地獄底層的某一個角落，或許每個惡魔都聽見了，又或許除了哈利與巴力之外，沒有第三個惡魔知情。惡魔對此毫不在意，讓地獄犬找到敵基督，說服他加入永恆之戰，重新劃分兩界的勢力範圍，至於人界，不過是陪葬品。

事實上，真正開戰之初，如巴力之流並不會出現在最前線，即便是最為慘烈的戰爭，他們也不會是優先折損的那些成員，天堂那邊，自然也是同樣。

在某方面而言，那些征戰似乎離高級（或者你有更好的形容詞）天使或惡魔還有些距離，自然不能責怪他們對此漫不經心。

是以，當敵基督滿十二歲當日，地獄並沒有預料到當可魯貝洛斯一踏上人界，就分化為三隻，瞬間不見蹤影。

地獄公爵收到消息時，正在嘗試哈利曾推薦的撞球遊戲，他剛用球竿推進一號球，下屬就匆忙踏進撞球室，回報失去地獄犬的消息。

「去找伊格西‧安文。」巴力下令道，他走到原先位置的對面，擊打二號球。撞球碰撞的聲音極為響亮，二號球一路往最近的洞口滾去，慢慢地，球體逐漸減緩滾度的速度，不偏不倚地停在洞口邊緣。

巴力搧了一下翅膀，滿意地聽見撞球入洞的聲音隨之響起。  
所以，撞球不過如此，沒什麼難的嘛。但這遊戲的確滿有趣的。

 

「伊格西，下課後到辦公室找我。」

伊格西背著書包，小心翼翼地推開辦公室的玻璃門，教師辦公室的老師都走光了，但在教室後方，仍有一盞日光燈亮著，日光燈底下的那個書桌桌面堆著書與考卷，木椅拉開，顯示座位主人剛離開不久，或許很快就會回來。

伊格西走到那個位子旁，侷促地站著等了一會，然後，他聽見一陣狗吠聲。伊格西嚇得往旁退一步，他抓緊了木椅，咬緊牙根，看投射在窗戶上的巨大倒影。

_別擔心，只是隻哈巴狗。_

從窗戶縫隙吹進的風帶著令人心安的力量，伊格西深呼吸一口氣，在心裡默念著， _對，牠只是一隻狗，一隻小狗，很小的哈巴狗，只會喘氣舔你，絕對不會咬人。_

狗吠聲愈來愈大，伊格西收緊掌心，直直盯著半開的窗戶。

下一刻，一道黑影躍進辦公室，直衝入他懷裡。伊格西被那猛然衝撞的力道撞得跌坐在地，他壓抑自己過快地喘息，往下看。

正如他想，那的確就是隻哈巴狗，牠正親熱地往他懷裡蹭。

「看來，牠挺喜歡你的。」

代課老師梅林不知何時出現在他的身後，伊格西摸了摸哈巴狗的頭，邊問，「梅林，這是你的狗嗎？」

「不是，」梅林看了眼手錶，彷彿在記錄哈巴狗出現的時間，「姑且說是一位 _老朋友_ 的，我替他看幾天。」

梅林蹲下身，與伊格西平視，「伊格西，我家不能養寵物，能請你替我看顧牠兩天嗎？」

「可是，」伊格西想起占據家裡的男人和入不敷出的家庭經濟，「很抱歉，我──」

「我當然會負擔它所有的費用，」梅林在伊格西即將拒絕之前打斷他的話，「我保證你的母親和其他人，都會同意。」

「可是──」伊格西遲疑地看著梅林，又垂首去看懷裡的哈巴狗，他不確定狄恩會不會對一隻小狗動粗，如果把牠打死了，怎麼辦？

「 **謝謝你，伊格西。** 」梅林扶著伊格西站起身，完全沒有給對方拒絕的機會，「我耽誤你的放學時間，我建議最好回家去吧。」

「梅林──」伊格西不知怎麼回事，在一陣天旋地轉的混亂意識後，下一刻，他已經走在回家的路上。他抱著惴惴不安的心情推開家門，低垂著頭，等待狄恩的一頓咒罵。

熟料，那個像來對待他極不友善的男人竟一改往常的態度，熱烈地歡迎那隻哈巴狗，伊格西雖覺奇異，但也聰明地不作聲，飯後，他抱著那隻哈巴狗上床，和牠說了一會話，便睡在牠腳邊。

在伊格西睡著之前，他的最後一個念頭是，即便他的生活如此惡劣，他仍然相信，天使是存在的。

 

「哈巴狗？」托馬斯好奇地問，「也是昨天傍晚出現的嗎？」

「對，」伊格西小聲地回答，畢竟正在上課時間，「『也』是什麼意思？你也有碰到嗎？」

「對。」托馬斯簡單地回答，反常地沒有多說話，伊格西敏銳地察覺對方的不對勁，卻礙於上課期間，不能細問。他忍耐到下課時間，趕緊和友人打聽對方昨日的經歷。

「很可怕，」托馬斯皺起眉頭，彷彿瞬間想起很不好的事，「像來自地獄的一條惡犬。」他停了一會，像是在細聽些什麼，「或許，我可能對牠有點偏見。」

托馬斯遲疑了一會，觀察四周是否有人在聽他說話，半晌，他才緩慢而遲疑地說，「我覺得，惡魔說不定不可怕，所以那條犬雖然兇惡，但也還沒做什麼壞事。」

「為什麼惡魔不可怕？」伊格西好奇地追問，這是他第一次聽到這種論調。

「因為惡魔輸了啊，所以才叫『惡魔』；贏的人就是『天使』。」托馬斯慎重地說，「而且有些事，雖然做了，但只要大家不知道或裝作不知道，那就是『沒有』； _天使就是會說這種謊的人。_ 」

「噢，」伊格西似懂非懂地點頭，但也不確定自己是否正確理解托馬斯所說的話，然而對他而言，這話題顯得太過嚴肅，故伊格西很快地轉移話題，「那條狗在你家嗎？」

「對，父親說，我們不能拒絕上門求助的生靈。」托馬斯皺了皺鼻子，「他 **總是** 不會拒絕別人。」

「梅林借放在我家的那隻哈巴狗，只會待兩天。」伊格西感到惋惜，在那個家裡，他好不容易有個能友善對待他的朋友。

「你喜歡狗的話，等牠被送回去之後，可以來我家看。」托馬斯興高彩烈地邀請伊格西，「說不定會發現，我們真的不能以貌取狗。」

「太好了，」伊格西一聽，精神大振，「希望牠會接飛盤！」

 

 

 

> 　巴力，就是那隻蒼蠅。


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

「只是接飛盤的話，路邊的狗就可以做到啦。」路經交談的亞當自然地插上幾句話，「昨天小黑就接了好幾個。」

伊格西與托馬斯對視一眼，在對方眼裡看見同樣疑惑的目光，「誰是小黑？」

「大概是野狗吧，」亞當聳了聳肩，「昨天突然從草叢中竄出來，硬要跟著我回孤兒院。」而且今天也硬要跟來學校，但不知梅林是怎麼做的，暫且讓小黑在學校外繞圈，否則他就進不了校門了。

「可以叫牠表演接飛盤嗎？」從來沒有親眼見識過的伊格西感到羨慕，如果讓窩在他家的哈巴狗去接那麼大的飛盤，或許太勉強。

「可以啊，明天吧。」亞當大方地答應，「今天梅林叫我放學後去找他。」希望不是問他昨天對數學老師的惡作劇。

托馬斯瞇起眼，盯著不知何時開始熟絡的兩個人，默不作聲地收拾凌亂的桌面。

 

○

 

安東尼‧莫頓在兒子出生之後，很快就獲得上司的賞識，工作平步青雲，轉瞬間就升到協理一職，家裡的經濟也富裕許多，而他的妻子，夏洛特‧莫頓，原先在一家化妝品公司當經理，在托馬斯出生不久後調職到亞洲，任亞洲地區執行長。

托馬斯自有記憶以來，從沒有意識何為貧困與哀愁，就學前，家裡請了最溫柔和善的家庭教師，讓他學習禮儀和待人處事，他所能碰見的事物都美好而良善，而從小到大總在他耳旁如風呢喃的上帝的恩慈或許也大有關連。

在他十一歲生日那天，托馬斯坐在餐桌前，等待即將下班的父親，泛著巧克力香氣的蛋糕放在他的眼前，蛋糕旁擺著生日蠟燭，一壺熱可可放在他手邊。

托馬斯忘記他等了多久，當他醒來後，才發現自己趴在餐桌上睡著了。巧克力蛋糕還在，而可可已經涼了。

托馬斯爬下木椅，往客廳走去，在途經主臥室時，一絲不合時宜的喘息從門縫淌了出來，托馬斯小心翼翼地趴下身，看進那道門縫，狹長的視野裡，他的家庭教師正騎在他父親身上，托馬斯猛然瞠大雙眼，喉嚨像被誰扼住般說不出任何一句話，霎時間雷電交加，隨著大雨滂沱落進他耳裡的，是不同於往日輕柔而無形的聲調，它顯得沙啞，卻帶著笑意。

_你會發現，天使只要假裝什麼都沒有發生，那就是沒有。_

托馬斯當下不懂這句話的涵意，他狼狽地後退，一路退到自己的房間，他用力甩上門，關門的聲響隱沒在又一次雷聲裡。

隔天，他起晚了。托馬斯走到餐桌時，看見他的家庭教師對他露出溫和的笑容，他的父親歉意地表示自己未能及時趕上他的生日。

 _工作太忙_ ，安東尼說。

托馬斯轉頭看向隨侍的管家，在對方眼裡看見閃避的痕跡。  
只要裝做沒有，那就是沒有。

 

_看，這就是教你分辨善惡的人，這就是教你不能說謊的人。_

 

托馬斯嚥下一口唾液，感覺熱意漫上眼眶，忽然間，他不知道自己該要相信什麼，不知道他應該怎麼做。

不應該說謊，所以應該說出真相嗎？向誰說呢？向那兩個一同對他說謊的人說？還是一個調職後一年才回家一次的母親？

托馬斯感到慌亂，孤立而無助，他找不到能夠商量的對象，因為平日作為那個對象的兩個人，竟一起說謊瞞騙他。

怎麼辦？

 

_別害怕，你只不過是真正認識了這個世界。_

 

那沙啞的聲音又來了，托馬斯握緊掌心，感覺到心神似乎安定一些，彷彿頓時尋到依靠。這道聲音帶著他看見真相，又奇異地安撫了他，等等，它到底是誰？

 

_我被那些虛偽的天使稱呼「惡魔」，你可以開始害怕我。_

 

惡、惡魔？

托馬斯閉起眼，想起家庭教師曾經向他展示那些醜怪可怕的照片，說他做了壞事會被這些怪物凌虐毆打，可是現在，卻是惡魔教他認清真相，告訴他真正醜惡的是那些假借正確名義的天使。

 

如果非得選擇一方相信，那麼此刻，坐在昨日的生日蛋糕前的那位置，他，托馬斯‧莫頓，寧願相信惡魔。

 

●

 

當亞當踏進教師辦公室時，毫無意外地，只有梅林的坐位上方亮著燈，而其他教師全走光了，少年踏著輕快的步伐來到代替產婦上課的英文教師坐位，梅林正垂著頭批改作業，似乎沒有發現少年的到來。

亞當無聊地墊起腳，原想偷看梅林在改誰的作業，豈料一陣風猛然吹過他的左側，而一道聲音驀地響起，「別看了，不是你的。」

亞當嚇地差點跳起來，他轉過身，看見穿著三件套西裝的紳士，手裡掛著黑傘，而奇異的是，他竟然有一條尾巴，鮮紅色，在他的身後恣意晃盪。

那是什麼東西？  
亞當往前一步，意圖繞到紳士後方去看，然而梅林卻阻止了他。

「你也看不出什麼。」天使揉了揉雙眼，站起身，「亞當，過來這裡。」

少年雖覺這場景有些微妙，卻聰穎地沒有多問，他下意識站到梅林身後，想著如果那個陌生人要用尾巴攻擊他，前頭還有梅林擋著。

惡魔輕拍兩下手掌，一隻野狗倏然穿過半開的窗戶，牠喘者氣走到亞當腳邊，安穩地屈起後腿坐下，腦袋親暱地蹭著少年的小腿。

「嘿，小黑，這樣會癢。」亞當試圖閃避黑犬的親暱，最後仍無可奈何地屈服在牠無窮的意志力之下。

「是他嗎？」天使為求保險，決定再問一次。

「千真萬確，」惡魔肯定地回答，「范倫坦已經啟動了方舟計劃，正在倒數三十分鐘。」

「哈利，你十分鐘前才提醒過一次。」天使可是第一次見到向來隨意瀟灑的惡魔如此慎重，即便情勢顯得緊張，他仍忍不住微笑。

不待惡魔回話，梅林半蹲下身，與亞當的視野平行，「亞當，你覺得這個世界怎麼樣？」

少年不在意地聳肩，「我覺得還可以，」不是太好，也不是太壞，「還挺有趣的。」

天使與惡魔相互交換一個意味深長的眼神，梅林又問，「現在有一個人決定要毀滅世界，你所看見的所有東西都會被摧毀，你覺得怎麼樣？」

亞當皺了皺眉頭，想起曾在電視上看過的英雄片，他不加思索地回答，「阻止他。」

「很好，亞當，」梅林轉瞬間張開隱匿的翅膀，那一瞬間，彷彿所有的光量都集中在潔白的羽毛上。

「酷唷，梅林！」亞當興奮地跳了起來，「可以摸嗎？」不等梅林回答，亞當就伸手去碰觸翅膀最下緣的那根羽毛，「是真的耶！」

「亞當，聽我說，」天使盡力安撫蹦跳的少年，「有一個叫范倫坦的人，在每個人的手機裡都裝著一塊會爆炸的晶片，還有──」梅林看了眼手錶，「十九分鐘，這塊晶片就會爆炸，然後造成世界毀滅，你必須阻止他。」

「要怎麼做？」亞當好奇地看著嚴肅的梅林，與站在他身旁臉色同樣嚴肅的紳士。

梅林簡潔有力地回答，「你只要說話，說，讓范倫坦的手機晶片全部失效，就可以了。」

這麼簡單？亞當遲疑地看著梅林，又瞥過那個陌生的紳士，看見對方沉默地點頭，亞當決定清清喉嚨，說，「 **范倫坦的手機晶片全部失效。** 」

亞當曾以為他說出這句魔咒，世界就會爆出歡呼，放出美麗的煙火，慶祝世界和平，然而事實上，什麼都沒有發生。

「成功了嗎？」他問眼前兩位顯然在側耳傾聽的成年人。

半晌，梅林似乎終於聽見某個決定性的答案，他呼出一口氣，回答，「我想，是的。」

「那，我還要做什麼？」

「如果你想許願讓地獄和天堂和平共處，那是不可能的。」哈利半心半意地輕嘲，「敵基督不能改變思想。」

天使橫了惡魔一眼，沒打算搭理他，他轉向少年，鄭重地回答，「什麼也不用做。」

「噢，」亞當似懂非懂地點頭，他看了眼哈利的尾巴與梅林的翅膀，似乎瞭解了什麼，他轉而問道，「梅林，你會留下來嗎？」

「我會再回來。」天使側面地許諾，一片羽毛飄進亞當的掌心。

「那下一次見到你的時候，」亞當用指腹撫觸那片柔軟的羽毛，「我想再摸一次你的翅膀。」

「可以。」梅林嚴肅地點頭，彷彿正式接下聖戰出征的使令。

「還有你的尾巴。」亞當毫不顧忌地要求，而惡魔也只能不甘不願地應允，「當然。」

 

 

 

所以，是的，解決一次世界危機不是真的會出現爆破的大場面，那很可能只發生在某個角落，例如某所中學教師辦公室的一個坐位旁，讓某個人說上兩句話。

但我們不能責怪讓情勢複雜化的成人、天使或惡魔，畢竟，他們總是想得太多，也總是想要戲劇化。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以忽略的題外話：
> 
>  
> 
> 不知道有多人猜到誰是真正的敵基督。  
> 原本是打算讓伊格西擔任這個位置，但敵基督的立場，不能片面敵視天使（惡魔）或者主觀喜歡某一方，如果伊格西是敵基督，勢必要改變他的成長過程與經歷，而一旦這麼做，或許他就不是我們所認識的伊格西。  
> 幾經考慮，決定讓敵基督就是敵基督: )


	8. Chapter 8

「滿意了嗎？」

但凡一個大場面的結束，都需要幾個間或蕭索間或釋然的背影，他們應當站在最具代表性的位置，做一件最具代表性的事，例如餵鴨子，來表示完成大成就也不需留名慶賀，不需廣為人知。

「哈利，你沒解釋為何你們那邊沒發現誰是敵基督。」天使一板一眼地遵循老電影的慣例，「以及你打算如何交代。」

惡魔隨興地將麵包屑灑得老遠，以免去有誰偽裝成鴨子在聆聽。

「他們認定是伊格西，和你們那邊認定是托馬斯一樣。」惡魔輕嘲道，「偷天換日是老招，他們都不看電影。」

「加上一點阻撓，」如梅林私下鼓舞伊格西，使他不至於盡信惡魔，然結果卻比梅林預想好得太多。或許是因為，在極度險惡的環境下，一絲光亮，就美得像奇蹟。

「和一點誘導，」如哈利私下誘導托馬斯傾向下面，使他不至於盡信天使，而效果同樣比哈利預想好得太多。或許是因為，處在從沒有黑暗欺騙的環境下，一絲髒汙，都分外不能被容忍。

「他們就相信了，」惡魔撫平根本沒有的衣領摺皺，「你們那邊也是。」

「可魯貝洛斯的複製品，你打算怎麼處理？」鋪陳許久，這才是梅林最想知道的一件事，他已經放棄對自己隱瞞他確實在意哈利的存活與安危。

「梅林， _如果我下地獄，就無法再回來。_ 」惡魔沒有正面回答，反倒提出一個要求，「所以，在那之前，我能不能摸你翅膀？」

天使轉過頭，視線牢牢地鎖住對方，他的呼氣變得急促，不發一語。而另一側的惡魔在此刻發揮他僅存的耐性，有耐心地與天使對視，等待對方給他一個預想中的答案。

良久，天使抿緊唇，幾乎是從閉合的牙縫中蹦出一句話，「如果，那是你 _唯一_ 的要求。」

「這是我 _其中之一_ 的要求。」哈利毫不害臊地回答，「我希望，能在你的舊書店裡做。」

梅林瞇起眼，半晌才道，「好。」

天使同意了，知道自己同時也同意哈利沒說出口的剩餘期望，「現在，你可以說了吧。」

「一開始只是影子與幻術，」哈利解釋道，「往伊格西和托馬斯飛去，同時附上遇見的第一條狗，牠們自此有了實體，但形象來自他們倆位各自的想像。」

「所以你讓我告訴伊格西，那只是哈巴狗。」  
「這樣一來，無論天堂和地獄，都會在當下認為身邊跟著兇惡地獄犬的托瑪斯是真正的敵基督。」

接下來的事就不用說明了。轉移兩界的注意力，直到亞當解除范倫坦危機為止。  
而時間一到，幻術消失，狗自然仍是狗，只是不再是那兩個孩子原先看到的樣子，他們更不可能在街道上認出和自己朝夕相處兩天的那條狗。

「如果你想知道，」哈利的停頓意味深長，釣足對方的胃口。

「事實上，並不是我負責尋找敵基督，」惡魔在此刻將責任撇地一乾二淨，「布耶爾會承擔所有的過失。」

「 **哈特** ，」天使一字一句地複述惡魔方才的假設，「你方才說，如果你下地獄，就無法再回來。」

「惡魔的保證不可信，梅林，你還沒體會到嗎？」哈利用他隱匿的尾巴輕輕劃過天使翅膀正中央的支柱，頓時引得梅林一陣顫慄。

 

惡魔的保證不可信， _但天使絕不能毀棄諾言。_

 

●

 

伊格西再也沒聽到任何來自風的聲音。

哈巴狗被梅林帶走，托馬斯也轉學了，伊格西逐漸和亞當熟絡，而隨著年歲的成長，狄恩不再如他印象中那麼高大可畏，比起這些，他最困擾的反而是母親的眼淚。

「別擔心，我會退出的。」他低聲安慰蜜雪兒，在申請表單的最後簽上自己的姓氏。

伊格西有種自己總在下雨天做出重大抉擇的錯覺，無論哪一次，都再也沒有來自遠方的低語與天使的聲音，彷彿他被遺忘了，彷彿他被放棄了，這種難受卻不是那些從沒有聽見過神喻的人所能理解的。

他來到聖詹姆士公園，走到水池邊，漫不經心地撕下一塊麵包，扔進池子裡，水鴨朝他所站之處聚集而來，伊格西鬱悶地想起自己昨日才遞交出去的表格，那意味著他顯然拒絕了一份高薪而正當（但危險）的職位，現在，他得去找新工作了。

「介意站過去一步嗎？」

伊格西被猛然出現的聲音嚇了一跳，他下意識往左退了一步，而一名穿著三件套的紳士站上他原先站的位置，掏出衣袋裡的乾麵包。

伊格西對對方隱約有些熟悉感，卻不能明確說出來自何處的記憶。他沉默地站在紳士身側，一同餵著聚集在腳邊的水鴨。

「有人向我推薦你擔當下一任的蘭斯洛特，」那名紳士在麵包消失後不急不徐地說道，伊格西最初並沒有意識到對方正在同他說話，他回頭尋找紳士對話的對象，卻發現所有人都距離他們十公尺之外。

伊格西想，對方一定是找錯人了，他本想轉身離開，豈料紳士接下來的話題吸引他全部的注意力。

「伊格西‧安文，父親於六歲喪生，由母親蜜雪兒撫養長大。曾是奧運代表選手，因故中途退出──」紳士背出伊格西從出生到現在為止的成長經歷，聲明他絕非錯認。

「你想做什麼？」伊格西瞇起眼，升起戒備，他反射性打量四周，卻發現此刻的公園裡空無一人，只除了他與那位陌生紳士。

「提供你一個工作機會，如果你能通過考核，」紳士彬彬有禮地回答，「梅林推薦我來找你，伊格西。」

梅林？伊格西的思緒快速流動，他不確定對方指的是否就是他所認識的梅林，但他不認為世界上有那麼多人都取這種不常見的名字，伊格西試探性地問，「帶著黑框眼鏡，理著一個大光頭，講話帶點蘇格蘭口音？」

紳士露出微笑的樣子忽然間顯得不那麼體面，那不屬於一種禮貌性的微笑，反而帶著興味與誘惑，像是無論伊格西說出對梅林的任何評價對他而言都是一種讚美，「是的，我相信你 _看到_ 的是那樣。」

伊格西瞠大眼，他吞了一口唾沫，直到確切聽到這個回答之前，他都沒有意識到自己一直在等待一個答案。

原來，天使並沒有放棄他。  
不是他不夠好，只是 _時機未到。_

 

「我要去。」他說，「請讓我試試看。」

這一切都那麼明顯，像是無形之中的安排，當他需要工作，工作自然會找上門，他不能白白浪費送到門前的機會。

紳士滿意地微笑，彷彿已達成他此行最重要的任務，「順帶一提，你的父親也競爭過這個位置。」

 

那一瞬間，伊格西忽然回到十七年前，看見一個同樣穿著三件套西裝的男人撐著黑傘來到家門前，帶著父親墜落的消息，他對那男人的臉毫無印像，只記得鮮紅的尾巴和那把黑傘，如同托馬斯曾經描述過的想像。

 

「走吧，伊格西。讓我帶你參觀一個無關界限的組織。」  
──以及沙啞卻極具誘惑力，只出現在下雨天的那個聲音。

 

 _天使和惡魔，是朋友。_  
亞當曾經那麼說過，當時，伊格西只以為亞當在說笑，並沒有認真聽進去，但此刻，他不得不懷疑──

 

「伊格西？」紳士又叫了他的名字，這是正常的人聲，而他方才原本想的是──什麼呢？

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

> 1\. 布耶爾為所羅門七十二柱魔神中排第10位的魔神，能治療任何疾病，但是亦能引發與精神方面有關的疾病。
> 
> 2\. 翅膀噗類收在實體書當小甜餅。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ●販售資訊：[資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/Time-as-Prologue.html)／[通販表單](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1q1qN7iba9vUfLyga6Rx0scjc8uhmYT62d3Mx92bJZLk/viewform)
> 
> ○通販購買有任何疑慮請來信，謝謝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新資訊頁和販售資訊


End file.
